Consolation Moments
by Efrye
Summary: Willow ist mit Xander femnd gegangen und so versucht Buffy Oz zu trösten: Sie schläf mit ihm...


Titel: Consolation Moments  
Autor: Eyfre  
e-mail: Moonchildxxweb.de

Teil: 1?  
Fandom: Buffy

Pairing: OzxBuffy (ich Spielverderber)

Kommentar: Ja…sie Sexszene hab ich so gut wie ich konnte geschrieben…und etwas kurz is die FF auch…abervieleiht gibt's ja ne Fortsetzung

„…" Gesprochenes

‚….' gedachtes

(…) Kommentare des Autors

Prolog:

Da Willow ein kleiner Ausrutsche mit Xander passiert ist und sie deshalb beide streit mit ihren Partnern hatte, ist Oz derzeit allein Unterwecks. Auch Cordelia ist sauer auf Xander und so lässt sie sich bei ihm nicht mehr blicken. Doch Oz geht es anderes, er trifft sich öfters mit Giles, da sich dieser sehr gut mit ihm versteht…

**Consolation Moments**

Buffy öffnete erschöpft die Wohnungstür und schmiss ihre Tasche in die nächstgelegene Ecke. Sie war jedes Mal total kaputt, da sie ja auch nachts nicht wirklich schlaf findet. Tja, so einfach war das Leben als Jägerin doch nicht. Und diese Nacht wird sie auch nicht schlafen können… Völlig übermüdet trottete sie in die Küche und machte sich beinahe mit geschlossenen Augen einen starken Kaffee.

‚Uff…' stöhnte Buffy, als sie den ersten Schluck nahm. ‚Sehr stark..' hustete sie und schüttete den Rest aus der Tasse in die Spüle.

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr bemerkte sie, dass sie doch gleich bei Giles sein müsste. So war es fast immer: Erst war sie in der Schule, die ja auch nicht nur bis Mittags ging sondern auch manchmal bis fast Abends und dann lief sie gleich zu Giles um mit ihm zu reden, zu trainieren und dann auf die jagt nach Vampiren und Dämonen zu gehen.

Der Weg war nicht weit und so was sie schon nach kurzer Zeit bei Giles. Völlig überraschend war für sie allerdings, dass sie Oz hier antraf.

„Hi." begrüßte sie die beiden.

„Hey." erwiderte Oz kurz.

„Hallo Buffy." sagte Giles, „gut, ich habe leider nicht sehr viel Zeit heute, da ich noch in die Stadt muss etwas besorgen."

„Okay." antwortete Buffy und nahm neben Oz auf dem Sofa platz.

„Deswegen können wir heute nicht trainieren sondern du wirst am besten gleich auf die Jagt gehen, okay?"

„Geht klar."

„Du kannst ja Oz mitnehmen, wenn du willst." sagte Giles.

„Gute Idee!" freute sich Buffy, da sie sonst fast immer ganz allein draußen ist und sich über jeden freut, mit dem sie sich unterhalten kann…immerhin sind die Straßen nicht voll gestopft von Vampiren und Oz ist auch nicht so schwach, dass er sich nicht wehren könnte.

Nicht sehr viel später dann waren die beiden auf dem Friedhof Unterwecks und Buffy nutzte die Gelegenheit gleich um Oz wegen Willow auszuquetschen, da ihr diese auch nicht sehr viel erzählt, was nun los ist.

„Und?" fing sei das Gespräch an.

„Was und?"

„Naja, was ist denn nun zwischen dir und Willow los?"

„Hm…hat sie dir das nicht erzählt?" lächelte er ironisch.

„Naja, sie ist in letzter Zeit nicht oft bei mir, sie benimmt sich etwas seltsam." sagte Buffy und sah zu Boden. Willow meldete sich wirklich wenig in letzter Zeit.

„Ach da weißt du das noch nicht, dass sie was mit Xander hatte?" sagte Oz knapp und auch er wendete den Blick von Buffy ab.

„Doch, das wusste ich schon, ich meinte dass, wie es nun zwischen euch weiter geht…" sagte sie leise.

„Achso…ich weiß es nicht." antwortete er und sah Buffy wieder an.

„Ich brauche einfach erst mal ein wenig Zeit zum nachdenken…" fügte er noch hinzu.

Buffy wurde langsam bewusst, dass es ihr unangenehm war über Willow zu reden, wenn sie nicht hier war und auch so merkte sie, dass Oz dieses Thema auch nicht besonders mochte. Deswegen versuchte sie ein wenig abzulenken und sah zu den Sternen.

„Sieh mal, Sternenklarer Himmel." sie deutete mit dem Finger nach oben und lächelte.

„Hm.." lächelte auch Oz und sah nach oben.

Dann senkte Buffy wieder den Blick und fixierte ihn auf Oz. Auch er sah sie wieder an.

„Wie geht es dir eigentlich?" fragte sie dann fürsorglich.

„Geht so.." antwortete er mit einem etwas traurig klingendem Unterton.

„Tut mir Leid...ich wünschte ich konnte-„

„Ist egal.." unterbrach sie Oz.

Sie waren nun an der Friedhofsmauer angekommen. Buffy setzte sich auf eine steinerne Band gleich an der Mauer und deutete Oz neben ihr platz zu nehmen, was er auch ohne Widerworte tat.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass es eine ziemlich warme Nacht war. Fast schon ein bisschen zu warm. Stille umgab sie beide und als sie schwiegen konnten sie das rauschen des Windes in den Bäumen ganz leise hören.

„Schöne Nacht nicht wahr?" fragte Buffy verträumt.

„Hm." erwiderte Oz, doch er achtete nicht auf die Nacht oder die Geräusche sondern eher auf Buffy. Diese sah nun wieder zu ihm.

„Was ist?" fragte sie, als sie bemerkte, dass er sie die ganze Zeit beobachtete.

„Nichts.." sagte dieser und sah weg, doch sie drehte zärtlich seinen Kopf wieder zu ihr. Normalerweise mochte es Oz nicht, wenn ihn jemand so unaufgefordert Berühre, doch er empfand es nicht als unangenehm. Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen.

„Gehen wir zu mir?" fragte Buffy nach einer Weile schweigen. Oz antwortete nicht, sondern nickte nur und so machten sich beide auf den Weg zu Buffy s Haus. Buffy vermutete, dass sich eh heute nicht viele Vampire hier Rumtreiben würden und dass die Jagt jetzt einfach Jagt gelassen werden kann.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie Buffys Wohnung erreicht hatten. Oz schloss die Haustür hinter sich und nun standen sich beide sehr eng einfach nur in der Dunkelheit gegenüber.

„Und jetzt?" fragte Oz leise, doch Buffy deutet ihm, indem sie ihren Finger auf seine Lippen legte, dass er nichts sagen sollte, sondern einfach nur Schweigen und genießen soll.

Langsam und zärtlich fuhr sie mit den Händen an seinem Hals hinunter über seine Brust. Ohne dass sie es merkte, da es dunkel war, schloss er die Augen. Alles war fremd für ihn aber doch bekannt. Genau dass brauchte er jetzt. Egal ob es die beste Freundin seiner ehemaligen Freundin war…

Vorsichtig fuhr Buffy mit den Fingern unter sein T-Shirt und schob dieses etwas hoch. Liebevoll streichelte sie ihn. Was er aber nicht wusste war, dass sie es genauso genoss wie er. Sie zog ihm das T-Shirt aus und während sie es hinter ihm fallen ließ, küsste sie ihn. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass er so schnell mitmacht. Langsam schlang er die Arme um sie und zog sie ein Stückchen näher an sich ran. Er spürte ihre wärme auf seiner Haut. Der Kuss, der anfangs nur zärtlich, langsam und Trost spendend war, wurde aber immer heftiger, sodass sie anfing, leidenschaftlich mit den Fingernägeln auf seinem Rück zu kratzen. Immer wilder küssten sie sich und Oz entledigte Buffy ihres Oberteils. Sie öffnete ihre langen blonden Haare, die sie vorher als Zopf getragen hatte, sodass sie etwas durcheinander auf ihre Schultern herhab hingen. Oz vergrub eine seiner Hände ihn ihrer Mähne. Immer leidenschaftlicher berührten sie sich und beiden begannen schneller zu Atmen. Beiden war es jetzt egal, was andere dachten. Sie waren nur noch füreinander da, jetzt in diesem Augenblick. Vorsichtig tastete sich Oz an ihre Hose, um diese zu öffnen, doch Buffy stoppte.

„Warte.." söhnte sie leise. „Gehen wir nach oben in mein Schlafzimmer…" flüsterte sie und führte ihn nach oben, ungeduldig endlich weiter zu machen. Sie schloss ihre Zimmertür zu, falls doch irgend jemand kommen sollte und dann wendete sie sich wieder zu Oz. Sie stupste ihn etwas, so dass er einen Schritt rückwärts gehen musste, was nicht klappte, da das Bett hinter ihm stand. So fiel er auf das Bett. Genau das wollte Buffy, denn jetzt machte sie ihm die Hose auf. Nachdem sie seine in die Ecke des Zimmers geworfen hatte, zog sie ihre auch aus. Vorsichtig kroch sie zu ihm auf das Bett und setzte sich auf sein Becken. Sie fingen sich wieder an zu küssen und er fing an währenddessen Buffys Oberschenkel zu streicheln. Als sie sich zu ihm runterbeugte, ließ er die Chance nicht aus und öffnete gekonnt ihren BH, den sie dann neben das Bett warf. Immer heftiger fingen sie beide an zu Atmen. Leidenschaftlich streichelte sie seinen Bauch, und genoss es, wie er sie berührte. Schließlich legte sie sich neben ihn. Zärtlich wanderte seine Hand schließlich wieder zu ihrem Slip und er versuchte ihn ihr auszuziehen, was sie dann auch mit seiner Unterhose tat. Beide die Augen geschlossen mochten es. Beide aufs höchste erregt wollten nur noch einander. Den Kopf nach hinten gelegt, stöhnte lauf auf, als er ihn sie eindrang. Er küsste sie am Hals während sie ihre Fingernägel in seinem Rücken vergrub. Beide keuchten und stöhnten, doch das was dass, was sie beide gebraucht hatten. Beide waren sich klar, dass hier keine Liebe war, sondern einfach nur Sex.

Ihr atmen steigerte sich immer mehr, bist beide stöhnend zum Höhepunkt kamen. Buffy lächelte Oz sichtlich geschafft an, und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals. Danach lagen sie einfach nur nebeneinander da und starrten an die Decke des Zimmers.

Es dauerte auch nicht lang, bis beide eingeschlafen waren…

„Hey aufwachen!" ertönte Buffys stimme. Als Oz die Augen öffnete, sah er, wie sie ihm Frühstück auf einem Tablett ans Bett brachte. Wie ihm schien war sie schon seit einer Weile wach, währen er, immer noch nackt, in ihrem Bett weitergeschlafen hatte.

Er lächelte und nahm ihr das Tablett ab.

„Danke." sagte er.

„Bitteschön, hab ich doch gern gemacht." erwiderte Buffy und deutete dann auf einen Stuhl neben ihrem Bett.

„Hier, ich hab dir deine Sachen dann da hin gelegt. Du kannst aber gern noch duschen, wenn du möchtest." bot sie ihm an.

„Hm, na ja… ich glaube ich werde dann erstmal nach Hause gehen…bin schon lange weg." sagte er.

„Hm, okay." bevor Buffy den Raum wieder verließ beugte sie sich tief zu ihm runter, gab ihm einen Kuss und flüsterte dann in sein Ohr: „Es war sehr gut mit dir."

Danach lief sie runter und Oz hörte, wie sie wahrscheinlich begann die Küche aufzuräumen.

Oz begutachtete erstmal das Essen, was ihm Buffy gebracht hatte und offenbar war es mit viel mühe und liebe gemacht. Ja, sicherlich scheint sie dass nicht oft zu machen und wenn sie es dann einmal macht, dann so gut wie nie.

Er lächelte. Normalerweise war ihm gar nicht nach lächeln zumute: Seine Freundin Willow war mit Xander fremd gegangen… doch das was ihn aufgemuntert hat war nicht sie oder irgend ein Gefühl. Es war Buffy. Sie hat es tatsächlich gekonnt geschafft, ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Nachdem er aufgegessen hatte zog er sich an und lief dann die Treppe hinunter. Dort entdeckte er Buffy, wie sie gerade das Wohnzimmer auf Fordermann brachte.

Als sie ihn bemerkte, hielt sie inne und lächelte ihn an.

„Danke!" lächelte er zurück und dann verließ er ihr Haus.

„Bitte.." flüsterte Buffy glücklich und war froh, einem Freunde geholfen zu haben und als sie sich an die letzte Nacht erinnerte, musste sie schmunzeln, da sie nie gedacht hätte, dass es ihr so gut gefallen würde…

(So, Ende vom Gellende! Doch wer eine Fortsetzung will, der soll fleißig Reviews schreiben! Ich Freu mich über jedes Kommentar)


End file.
